Shoot me down
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: Olivia gets shot in the box by an angry perp. What will Elliot do and will she survive?


A/N: Watching SVU reruns and then an idea pops. Thanks to my beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman.

It was the middle of the night, Olivia and Elliot were sleeping in the cribs. Since Elliot had gotten a divorce he had practically moved into the cribs at the precinct. He didn't want to go to his apartment and be alone. Olivia was the same way, working late and then crashing in the cribs instead of hopping a cab to her apartment.

Tonight was no different and when the morning came, a case came in. The case was pretty routine but still, caution was exercised. Everyone was on edge and Olivia was very tired.

The case took a turn for the worse when the perp they were questioning grabbed for Olivia's gun and then suddenly all hell broke loose. In a matter of seconds it felt like it was all over. The perp shot Olivia in the shoulder and the leg and she started bleeding bad. Elliot ran in there and shielded Olivia from any more harm and shot the perp in the chest killing him.

When the perp wasn't a threat anymore Elliot took off his shirt and tied it tight around her leg to stop the bleeding. He then removed her button up shirt and was thankful there was a t-shirt underneath. He used her shirt to stop the bleeding of her shoulder and then screamed "Call a bus now!"

Everyone was panicked and Elliot was worried. Olivia was fading in and out and he was having a hard time keeping her awake. "Liv stay with me sweetheart." Elliot said to her.

"Everything is so foggy and blurry. I'm... trying so... hard." Olivia slurred out the last part.

"Fight Liv! You have to fight sweetheart. Stay with me, help is on the way." Elliot said frantically.

She was starting to go into shock so he grabbed his jacket off the chair and covered her in it. He raised her legs up and just pressed into her shoulder again.

The paramedics arrived 2 minutes later and rushed into action. They pushed Elliot away and got her on a stretcher and left the box. Elliot followed with his jacket on behind them and into the elevator. "Sir only family can ride in the ambulance." One of the paramedics said.

"I am her family. Now you let me ride with her or someone's going to get hurt." Elliot threatened.

They made it to the ground floor and rushed to get Olivia into the bus. Elliot hopped in and they zoomed off towards the hospital. It was a short ride but the paramedics managed to get her more stable in the bus.

When they got there Elliot quickly hopped out and then they rushed Olivia into the hospital. He was told to wait while they took her to examine. They had to give her a blood transfusion because she lost a lot of blood. They had a shortage on her type and came out to ask if anyone could make a donation of blood.

Elliot hurried with the staff and they pumped his blood directly into her body. The chances of being the same blood type as someone were pretty good but in such a time of emergency, pretty slim. When he gave as much blood as he could a nurse stepped in to be hooked up. She was also Olivia's blood type.

After everything settled down and Olivia was stable they let Elliot sit with her in a room. She was still sleeping or so Elliot thought. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and whispered "I almost lost you today. Liv you can't die on me. I still need you."

"You're stuck with me partner..." Olivia mumbled and opened her eyes.

"Liv, I'm so glad you're okay. I had to give you some of my blood because they had a shortage of your type. Good thing we are the same type." Elliot said.

"I guess you saved my life again. I owe you." Olivia offered sincerely.

"I kept thinking about all the things the things I would never get to tell you if you died, while I was giving you blood. And the most important thing I realized is that I love you. I love you so much that if you had died I would have died inside." Elliot said and let a tear slip in a rare show of sadness. He was usually always angry but never sad.

"El... I love you too." Olivia whispered and reached up to wipe the tear away from his face.

She laced their fingers and smiled. "The doctor says you are stable and should be just fine. He came in while you were sleeping. I will have to get him later to check on you since you are awake." Elliot said.

Finally after almost losing her, he was able to tell her how he felt. He was so glad that she felt the same way and he couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey can you get the doctor in a while. I want to be alone with you like this for a while." Olivia commented while squeezing his hand.

The end


End file.
